prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The April 4, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 4, 2016 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. This was the Raw after WrestleMania XXXII. Summary Twenty-four hours removed from the largest WrestleMania in history — a record-shattering event that drew a 101,763 passionate WWE fans to AT&T Stadium — Mr. McMahon opened Raw by acknowledging Triple H's WWE World Heavyweight Title loss. Softening the blow, somewhat, was the envelope that The Chairman then flashed, which contained the mysterious contents of the lockbox that Shane McMahon held over his father's head leading into WrestleMania. Bruised and battered following his Hell in a Cell Match against The Undertaker, Shane-O-Mac entered the arena, to the delight of the WWE Universe, and respectfully shook his father's hand, displaying grace despite the pivotal loss. Shane then bid the WWE Universe farewell and thanked them for their support. Upset at being “upstaged,” Mr. McMahon then did the unthinkable. Looking to prove his point that Shane is not fit to run Raw, the WWE Chairman agreed to let his son steer WWE's flagship program for the night! As Mr. McMahon exited, Shane looked stunned, if thrilled, while the raucous post-’Mania crowd let their approval be heard. Thanks to King Barrett’s illegal interference, The League of Nations bested The New Day at WrestleMania, paving the way to a title opportunity against the Tag Team Champions. Undeterred by their loss the night before — or, for that matter, “Stone Cold” Steve Austin's Stunner to Xavier Woods — The New Day stayed positive, chalked up their optimism to a “Lion King”-inspired “Booty-O of life,” and looked confident heading into action against Barrett & Sheamus. The New Day threw caution to the wind at to outset, with Big E launching Kofi Kingston high overhead, over the ropes and onto Sheamus on the floor. Once Barrett entered the contest, Big E tossed him around like a ragdoll, too, dropping the British brawler with three belly-to-belly suplexes before he and Kofi connected with the Midnight Hour to retain the titles. Following the disappointing outcome, a visibly frustrated Sheamus bemoaned the setback and blamed The League's woes on an unnamed “weak link” Before Barrett knew what was happening, Rusev and Alberto Del Rio grabbed him by the arms, allowing The Celtic Warrior to unload a gnarly Brogue Kick to the 2015 King of the Ring. Though the sudden and volatile ejection of Barrett seemed to bolster the spirits of the other League members, things took a dark and nasty turn moments later, as the American Airlines Center went dark, indicating the arrival of The Wyatt Family. Bray Wyatt and his juggernaut henchmen let loose and viciously thrashed the new-look League in an attack punctuated by Wyatt hitting Sheamus with Sister Abigail. If Summer Rae thought the best way to make people forget about B.A.D. & Blonde's loss at WrestleMania was by disparaging Sasha Banks, she had another thing coming. After claiming B.A.D. & Blonde would have prevailed against Total Divas had she captained the team, Summer brazenly called attention to Sasha's failure to capture the Women's Championship the night before. The insult brought out The Boss, who was quick to remind Summer of her fearless reputation by slapping the taste out of Summer's mouth. Once the bell rang, Summer pounced, but her onslaught was quickly halted by Sasha, who grounded her opponent with a double knee stomp. Moments later, Sasha fought out of a roll-up attempt and flipped Summer over into perfect position for the Bank Statement, to claim the submission victory. Apollo Crews has landed in WWE. The NXT standout — known for his titanic strength and spring-loaded legs — made his debut on WWE's flagship program, taking on fellow NXT alumnus Tyler Breeze. The boulder-shouldered native of Stone Mountain, Ga., impressed from the get-go, slamming Prince Pretty with a variety of creative and high-impact slams. Breeze rocked Crews with the Supermodel Kick, but the WWE newcomer battled back, splashing The Sultan of Selfies with a standing moonsault and tossing him high in the air with a Spinout Powerbomb to net his first victory on Raw. The Roman Empire has begun, and the newly crowned WWE World Heavyweight Champion wasted no time showing exactly what type of champion he plans to be. After declaring that he is “not a bad guy” or “a good guy,” but, rather, “the guy,” Roman Reigns fearlessly welcomed all challengers. That was all the opening that Chris Jericho needed. The outspoken Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla denounced the WWE Universe as a bunch of “idiots” and demanded to be granted first crack at the WWE World Heavyweight Title because he defeated "internet darling" AJ Styles the night before. Yet, Jericho was not alone in wanting a piece of Reigns; Styles, perhaps taking exception to Jericho's words, made a roaring entrance, followed by Kevin Owens and, lastly, Sami Zayn. Without so much as a word uttered between them, longtime rivals Zayn and Owens burst into a brawl, and Jericho and Styles followed suit, while Reigns cooly observed. Zayn repelled Owens from the ring and nailed him with a dive over the ropes. After a flurry from Styles, Jericho similarly ejected The Phenomenal One to the floor, but as soon as he turned around, Reigns cut the Jericho in half with a brutal Spear. With sharks closing in from all sides, the question remains: Who will be Roman Reigns’ first challenger? Just one night after winning the third annual Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania, Baron Corbin put the entire WWE roster on notice, promising the End of Days for anyone who gets in his way. Tonight, Dolph Ziggler became The Lone Wolf's first casualty. True to fearless form, The Showoff raced into action, unintimidated by Corbin's cosiderable mass or obvious anger problems. Ziggler's superior speed paid dividends when he dodged a shoulder block, resulting in Corbin ramming shoulder-first into the corner. The Showoff then charged with two splashes, connected with a DDT and even dropped Corbin with the Famouser for a near fall. Still, Corbin would not be put down that easily. The 6-foot-8, 275-pound bruiser booted Ziggler in the face, sending Dolph flying over the barricade and into the WWE Universe. Corbin stayed on top of his prey, throwing him into trash cans. In the heat of battle, however, The Lone Wolf neglected the referee's orders, and both Superstars were counted out. Enraged, Corbin told the official “This is on you,” before he dragged Ziggler back over the barricade and into the ringside area, where he splattered Ziggler on the floor with an unforgiving End of Days on the floor. Perennial dark horse Zack Ryder finally achieved his dream when he captured the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania. Yet, just as suddenly as dreams can be realized, they can be stolen away, as everybody's favorite Broski found out the hard way. Showered by the WWE Universe's chants of “You deserve it,” Ryder entered the ring to reflect on his long, hard journey to the Intercontinental Title and thank his father, who was sitting in the front row, for taking him to WWE events at Madison Square Garden as a child and encouraging him to follow his dream. Always eager to spoil a heartwarming moment, The Hollywood A-Lister interrupted Ryder, mocked his passionate speech and issued a challenge to an impromptu title match, which Ryder immediately accepted. After back-and-forth action, Ryder launched himself off the top rope with a targeted elbow drop, nearly collapsing The Miz's chest in the process. Yet, when the match spilled to the floor, The Miz pushed Ryder back-first into the ring apron and then turned his attention to Ryder's dad, defiantly poking him in the chest until Mr. Ryder shoved Miz to the ground. Just then, Maryse — the two-time Divas Champion and Miz's wife — emerged from the audience and confronted Ryder's father, eventually slapping him in the face. As Long Island Iced-Z watched the goings-on between his father and Maryse, The Miz took advantage, surprising Ryder with the Skull-Crushing Finale and pinning him to become a five-time Intercontinental Champion. The new era of women's wrestling took center stage as all the Superstars in WWE's acclaimed division gathered in the ring, along with WWE Hall of Famer Lita, to take part in the formal presentation of the new WWE Women's Championship to Charlotte. Though Charlotte began her acceptance speech with uncharacteristic humility — thanking her predecessors, fellow competitors and the WWE Universe for making the new WWE Women's Title a reality — the “genetically superior athlete’s” true colors soon shone through. Charlotte credited her father, WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, first and foremost, and then offered one backhanded compliment after another. Before long the other women — realizing that Charlotte was as self-serving as ever — emptied out of the ring. Natalya, the lone athlete to stick around, then took the microphone and chastised Charlotte for her egocentric behavior. The Queen of Harts reminded Charlotte of their hard-fought Divas Title Match at WWE Roadblock, and when Charlotte rudely shoved the microphone into the third-generation Superstar, Natalya took the champion down and applied the Sharpshooter, only breaking the hold because The Nature Boy pulled Charlotte to safety. Jimmy & Jey Uso may have turned the tables on The Dudley Boyz at WrestleMania, but when the two duos met in a rematch — in The Dudleys’ specialty of a Tables Match, no less — the most decorated team in WWE history would not be denied. All four gladiators battered each other at ringside and threatened to put each other through the wood numerous times. The Dudleys tried suplexing Jimmy through a table, but Jey wisely yanked the table out of the way. The Usos superkicked both Dudleys, causing them to fall to the floor, and Jimmy & Jey followed up on their attack by consecutively leaping off the ring barricades with flying fists. Later, The Usos attempted to repeat their WrestleMania feat and put Bubba Ray & D-Von through tables with stereo splashes, but The Dudleys rolled out of the way, causing Jimmy & Jey to crash through the wood. Bubba then sealed the deal for good, running an Uso face- and shoulder-first through a table in the corner to earn the victory. As The Dudleys relished their win, however, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady — one of the most popular teams in NXT history — arrived on the scene, to a thrilling response from the WWE Universe. The young upstarts trash-talked The Dudleys as only they can, suggesting they had “haymaker pancakers” lined up for Bubba & D-Von. The Dudleys charged the ring, but then thought better of it and turned around, leaving Cassady to describe the veterans in a single word: "Sawft." If nothing else, Shane McMahon proved he knows how to solve problems. To help determine the top contender to WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns, Shane-O-Mac first proposed a simple solution, scheduling a No. 1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way main event between AJ Styles, Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. After Zayn was ruthlessly ambushed backstage by Owens, however, it was revealed that the leader of the Zayniacs would not be medically cleared to compete. Never one to disappoint, Shane-O-Mac found a worthy replacement on short notice: Cesaro! The Swiss Superman, returning from a shoulder injury that sidelined him since November, showed no signs of ring rust, catching Styles in mid-air and turning him inside out with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker in the opening minutes. From there, the action came fast and furious, with each Superstar displaying incredible athleticism during the match, which would end the moment a pinfall or submission as declared. In one particularly quick-hitting exchange, Owens cannonballed Jericho, only to eat an enzuigiri from Styles, who then felt the wrath of a Very European Uppercut. Styles bounced back with a high-elevation springboard 450 splash on Jericho, but Cesaro pulled the Fozzy frontman out of the ring, saving his chances of becoming the top contender. Cesaro soon after launched into an epic “uppercut train,” bouncing like a pinball from one corner to the next, nailing each of his three opponents with fiery uppercuts. Later on, Jericho hit the Codebreaker on Styles, prompting the sold-out American Airlines Center to erupt into a massive chant of “This is awesome!” The subsequent fall was broken up, and The Phenomenal One rebounded yet again, stepping through a backslide attempt and slamming Jericho face-first to the mat with the Styles Clash. With Owens and Cesaro laid out outside the ring, Styles secured the pinfall, earning the right to challenge WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns! Results ; ; *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated The League of Nations (Sheamus & King Barrett) (w/ Rusev & Alberto Del Rio) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (8:49) *Sasha Banks defeated Summer Rae by submission (1:39) *Apollo Crews defeated Tyler Breeze (1:54) *Baron Corbin vs. Dolph Ziggler ended by a Double Count Out (8:34) *The Miz defeated Zack Ryder © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (10:30) *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) in a Tables Match (8:51) *AJ Styles defeated Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho & Cesaro in a Fatal 4-Way #1 Contendership Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (16:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mr. McMahon places Shane in charge of tonight’s Raw April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.1.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.2.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.3.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.4.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.5.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.6.jpg The New Day v The League of Nations April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.7.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.8.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.9.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.10.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.11.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.12.jpg Sasha Banks v Summer Rae April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.13.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.14.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.15.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.16.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.17.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.18.jpg Apollo Crews v Tyler Breeze April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.19.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.20.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.21.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.22.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.23.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.24.jpg World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns welcomed all comers April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.25.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.26.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.27.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.28.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.29.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.30.jpg Baron Corbin v Dolph Ziggler April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.31.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.32.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.33.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.34.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.35.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.36.jpg The Miz v Zack Ryder April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.37.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.38.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.39.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.40.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.41.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.42.jpg Charlotte was formally presented with the Women’s Championship April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.43.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.44.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.45.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.46.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.47.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.48.jpg The Dudley Boyz v The Usos April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.49.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.50.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.51.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.52.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.53.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.54.jpg Enzo and Cass trash talk The Dudley Boyz April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.55.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.56.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.57.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.58.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.59.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.60.jpg AJ Styles v Cesaro v Jericho v Owens April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.61.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.62.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.63.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.64.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.65.jpg April 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW.66.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1193 results * Raw #1193 at WWE.com * Raw #1193 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events